A cleaning machine is widely used to clean a home.
As the domestic living standards continue to improve, the cleaning machine is more and more popular and necessary. The cleaning machine can develop knowledge regarding the cleaning environment from an intermediate to a higher level.
Usually, the cleaning machine has a dust chamber. An intelligent chip is mounted within the dust chamber of the cleaning machine. The intelligent chip can calculate a room size and an obstacle area to automatically choose a cleaning route for the cleaning machine. Further, the cleaning machine also mounts at least one sensor thereon to detect or identify obstacles and then to slow down to prevent collisions. However, most of the cleaning machine has a complex structure and high costs that can affect the further popularization of the cleaning machine.